All The Loose Threads
by LostInWonderland72
Summary: Prompt drabbles. It takes thousands of different coloured threads to weave the tapestry of a life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to All The Loose Threads, my first attempt at a prompt fic. I was bored this afternoon, and I didn't feel like doing anything very long, so I decided to give this a go. I used a random word generator and just went with it!

This is my first attempt at anything like this, so I'd love to know what you think. If it's well received, I'll probably do some more.

* * *

**#1 Nourish**

There are days when Edmund almost believes that Lucy could live on nothing but fresh air and starlight.

**#2 Bright**

The setting sun glints off the walls and floors of the bare white marble corridors, dazzling Susan and forcing her to throw up an arm to shade her eyes. It is then that she realises with gleeful anticipation that she has an entire castle's worth of empty corridors to deck out in tapestries and rugs of her choosing.

**#3 Nightmare**

The first one took Peter completely by surprise. He was woken by his own hoarse scream, shaking and sweating. His siblings came rushing in and Susan and Lucy showered him with kisses and murmured comfort, but it was Edmund's firm hand on his arm and sorrowful understanding look that soothed his pounding heart.

**#4 Suggestion**

"How about blue?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Edmund. Are you colour blind? We can't possibly make the drapes in here blue."

"Calm down, Su, it was only a suggestion."

**#5 Daughter**

By the end of the fifth year of their reign, Lucy has forgotten that she was anyone's daughter except Aslan's.

**#6 Finance**

The morning after the coronation ball, the Pevensies are taken aside and informed quietly that after a hundred years of famine and lack of trade, Narnia is completely bankrupt.

**#7 Dragon**

Peter darted forward to catch Edmund as he staggered and collapsed heavily into his brother's arms, clothes singed and skin blistered and burnt horribly. Peter surveyed the damage in dismay.

"Ed, what..?"

"Bloody..._dragon._"

**#8 Leak**

The priests of Tash's temple want to paint their altar with his blood, and the Tisroc wants his head on a golden platter. None of this particularly frightens him, but when he finally stops to rest in the endless rolling desert into which he has fled, throat parched, gasping for breath, he is utterly terrified to find that his water-skin has leaked.

**#9 Service**

Peter, as the High King, serves his people with his blood, sweat and tears. Edmund, as his brother, serves the High King with his.

**#10 Complement**

The countries which have just one reigning monarch, as is the custom, mutter about and ridicule the idea of one country being run by four sovereigns. But when they meet them in the flesh, even the most devoted believers in autocracy must admit how brilliantly they complete each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please, please review, I'd love to know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have decided to continue this, because I enjoyed doing the first lot so much. Unfortunately, my word generator wasn't being as nice to me this time :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed Chapter One :)

* * *

**#11 Scale**

Everything in Narnia just seemed _bigger _than it had been in England-the mountains, the forests, the lakes, the sun, the smiles.

**#12 Browse**

"Susan, have you seen Edmund?"

"No, I think he's taken up residence in the library."

**#13 Snow**

When winter comes for the first time since the Witch's reign was ended, it takes a surprise snowball to the face from Lucy before Edmund cracks a smile.

**#14 Mould**

No matter how hard they tried (or _didn't _try) when they returned, they found it impossible to shape themselves to normality.

**#15 Venture**

It is a million miles from anything any of them ever imagined doing with their lives, but as they look out over the country that is now theirs to govern, each of them knows in their souls that this is their right path.

**#16 Associate**

Peter associates Aslan with strength and victory. Susan associates Him with mystery and kindness. Lucy associates Him with joy and the coming of the spring. But Edmund associates Him with second chances, and the finding of things that have long been lost.

**#17 Mentality**

"Edmund! Come on!"

"Where are we going, Lu?"

"I want you to help me teach the Fauns to play cricket!"

"That's...optimistic."

**#18 Focus**

He curls into his brother's side and watches with hazy vision as their blood runs together in the mud-his and Peter's, the same blood, really, from two different bodies, blurring, swirling red in the filth.

**#19 Yield**

It takes seven years of gruelling drills, early morning runs, weaponry training and soldiering, but Oreius finally gives a satisfied smile and yields with Peter's sword at his throat.

**#20 Diversity**

They are more than a little overwhelmed by the sheer variety of creatures that they now rule over, all of whom have different cultures, customs and sensibilities. But Lucy goes out among them, lighting a smile on every face, and they realise that they needn't worry, because she will know everything about everyone within a year.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and please review, I'd love to know what you thought:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I haven't updated this one for a while, for that I apologise. It's a when-inspiration-strikes sort of thing. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**#21 Convert**

As an English boy, Edmund loathed wine and vowed never to touch a drop of it for as long as he lived. From the moment Peter and Susan coaxed him into sipping the tiniest taste of Peter's at a ball and the rich, spiced flavour exploded onto his tongue, he was destined to become one of Narnia's finest wine connoisseurs.

**#22 Oxygen**

"Peter?"

"Yes, Su?"

"Remember all those science lessons in the Other Place...England?"

"I'd rather not, they were horribly dull."

"All that talk about what was in the air, and how we needed the oxygen to survive. Do you suppose there's oxygen in Narnian air? Or if it's a different kind of air altogether?"

"Completely different, of course. How on earth could the air here be anything like the air in England?"

**#23 Heavy**

As Mr Tumnus settled the shining crown on his golden head, Peter felt the responsibility for an entire nation weigh down on his shoulders.

**#24 Beyond**

Lucy sits on the furthest rock of the Lone Islands, facing out to her Eastern Sea, dipping her feet in the glimmering water, and part of her burns to know what is behind the sunrise, and whether that is where Aslan goes.

**#25 Rag**

It's absolutely pathetic, but stranded on the foggy moors, Edmund hasn't got anything else to stem the crimson river of blood pouring from Peter's shoulder.

**#26 Section**

"Please, King Edmund. I want to join the Black Watch. I want to be the best of the best."

"That depends on whether you are willing to give up anything and everything to the service of your country and your monarchs, whether you are willing to spill every drop of your own blood rather than betray Narnia, whether you will follow Aslan through all dangers, whether you will give up your current life and identity to become a Spy and adopt the principles of the Black Watch. In short, whether you are willing to take my Oath of Sacrifice."

"I am, Majesty."

Edmund grinned.

"Then welcome to my section of the army."

**#27 All**

Nine years into their reign, it was declared that every single creature-every bird, every animal, every Faun, Centaur, Dryad and Satyr, every insect-that had been turned to stone by the Witch had been found and restored.

**#28 Lowering**

Edmund was always difficult when he was concussed, but this really was something else, Peter thought as he tried to prise his brother's arms from around his neck and convince him to lie down on the bed.

**#29 Exploration**

It took Lucy precisely three days to find every secret passage in Cair Paravel, and the Palace Guard and frantic siblings three hours to find her when she locked herself behind the painting of a Faun on the fourth floor.

**#30 Trip**

For all the grace Susan possessed, even she found the length of the dresses awkward at first, and much to her embarrassment, it was she who was the first to fall flat on her face in front of the court while Lucy glided past giggling.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! A short note on the Black Watch-in my Narnia-verse, they are the elite Intelligence Corps of the Narnian army, the Spies, under the exclusive command of Edmund, and their motto is 'sacrifice'. They're kind of like Peter and the Royal Guard (different from the Palace Guard...I know, it's confusing), who are another elite force who take their orders directly from the High King. Both will probably crop up elsewhere in my work...


End file.
